A fringe field switching liquid crystal display (FFS-LCD) device has one or more common electrodes and a plurality of pixel electrodes formed on an array substrate. The common electrode and the pixel electrodes drive a plurality of liquid crystal molecules by means of a fringe field. Generally, an FFS-LCD has a high aperture ratio and a wide viewing angle. To improve a resolution of the FFS-LCD, a density of the pixel electrodes may be increased while a capacitance of a storage capacitor is decreased.
The storage capacitor is formed by the common electrode and the pixel electrodes, with an insulation layer sandwiched between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. The capacitance of the storage capacitor is calculated by a formula: CST=∈A/d, wherein CST denotes the capacitance of the storage capacitor, ∈ denotes a dielectric constant of the insulation layer, A denotes an active area of the common electrode and the pixel electrode, and d denotes a thickness of the insulation layer. Thus, the capacitance of the storage capacitor is directly proportional to the active area A and is inversely proportional to the thickness d.